


100 Ways To

by TemenCMoth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemenCMoth/pseuds/TemenCMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles of varying length and quality, added ten at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Ways To

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I remember when 100 word prompts were like, everywhere. Rember that on FF.net? I dug up what I'm pretty sure is the og list and started messing with it in my spare time. Before I knew it I had 4300 words and some snippets I actually liked? What a world.
> 
> I'm releasing these in groups of ten, each with a theme. I actually need a few suggestions for themes, so by all means drop me a line. More pairing will probably be added, and they rating _may_ go up but I'm not anticipating that. 
> 
> Also drop me a line if you see any mistakes or potential triggers i missed, it would be appreciated.

**1\. Beauty**

Tanaka gave a low whistle, illuminated by the light of the tiny screen. "She's a beauty alright."

"Right?!" Noya said, grabbing his phone back. "Here I have more pics- Ah! She looks _amazing_ in that one!" He tilted the phone back towards Tanaka with a dreamy sigh. 

Tanaka gave a hearty laugh and a pat on the back. "You're a lucky man, Noya."

"Tanaka-senpai! Noya-senpai!" Hinata called from the other end of the dark hallway. "Are you guys going to sleep soon? We're about to turn off the light!" 

"Oi, stop peeking out of the doorway and check this out!" Noya waved the phone at him, tossing shadows erratically around the room and his face. Hinata padded over quickly, skidding to a halt and bouncing on his toes when he reached them. Noya shoved the phone into his face, glowing with pride. "Nice pics, huh?"

Hinata blinked at the sudden flood of light, but then ooo'd and ah'd when his eyes adjusted. "Noya-senpai, that's the prettiest dog I've ever seen!!! Is she yours?"

He beamed with pride. "You better believe it!"

**2\. Love**

"Close your eyes." 

Hinata stared up at him, all soft angles and harsh reliefs cast on his face by the late afternoon light. He blinked one, two, eyelashes luminescent against his cheekbone, his eyes darting around Kageyama's face. Kageyama felt his chest restrict, trying not to let anything {any of _it_ } show on his face. Warmth bloomed around the vice grip on his heart when Hinata's eyes fluttered close, cutting the eye contact, chin still tilted up towards him. 

He kept an eye on Hinata's face, his heart pounding out an ocean in his ears, as he bought a hand to cup his cheek. He leaned down, appreciating the way Hinata's breath hitched, and placed a kiss next to the opening of Hinata's ear. 

"I love you," he breathed into Hinata's ear, trying to ignore the flush he knew he had and focus on Hinata. He started to pull back but Hinata threw an arm around him and hopped into his arms, shouting the same thing back to him.

 **4\. Haunted**

"Stupid Kageyama, I'm not scared, I'm just--" A twig snapped outside and Hinata's hand tightened in the back of his shirt. "It's just th-that..."

Kageyama stopped walking and Hinata bumped into his back. He bounced back into a fighting position before Kageyama turned around and held out a hand, just visible in the light. Hinata just stared at it.

"What do you want?"

"Just-!" Kageyama sighed. "This way we won't lose each other." 

There was a tense moment where Kageyama tried to read Hinata's expression through the darkness, only to start at a pressure on his palm and fingers twining with his. He stared down at their hands should be, then turned back around to march towards the door. 

**6\. Fragile**

"Daichi," he says, almost whispers, "I'm not going to break."

But he's so delicate beneath Daichi's hands, the smooth expanse of his stomach interrupted by an artful smattering of stretch marks and moles in all the right places begging to be kissed be committed to memory. The way the light cuts sharply off of his collarbone evocative of china dolls, of the teacups his mother would sigh at through the department store windows, of classic marble before they were broken. He's melting like Sugar, like the way " _I've never heard that one before_ " falls from his mouth and Daichi, Daichi was gone before he even knew what "Sugar" meant.

" _Daichi_ ," Suga breathes, as he feels the pads of Daichi's hands roam from the plane of his chest to the top of his thighs to the fine hair on his forearms. He feels like he's going to explode when those hands meet his smaller set, fingers and callouses matching and Daichi allows himself to grip and hard as he wants as he treats the rest of Suga like the work of art he isn't, but Daichi knows he is.

**10\. Innocence**

Asahi looked through his lashes at Noya, who had his elbows on Asahi's chest to prop himself up. He watched the way the early morning light kicked rainbows in his ungelled hair, and the way the gold reflected itself in his wide eyes. 

He breathed in deeply, air filling his chest and lifting Noya a bit. He smiled at the warmth emanating from the small figure, even with the pain of his elbows digging into Asahi, and moved his hand over Noya's shoulder blades. "Hi." 

Noya smiled. "Hey." He pulled himself up and rested his hands on the plane of Asahi's abdomen. "It's a little early, huh?"

Asahi shrugged and moved his hand down Noya's back to the dip of his hip. "We've seen earlier." 

They smiled at each other, dust illuminated by the sunrise surrounding them.

**17\. Regrets**

"Do you miss me?" He asked, before he could stop himself. He stared at the bottle dangling between his fingers, where it rested on a foot he pulled up into the chair. He swirled the liquid inside in circles, watching the scant blue light from his phone reflected through it. He looked out the window to the distant streetlights dotting the dark streets. 

His throat felt tighter the longer Iwaizumi was quiet. He tucked his feet underneath himself, gripping the bottle tighter, and dispelled the wetness in his eyes. "Ah, Iwa-cha--"

"What the fuck kind of question is that." A lot of shuffling came over the phone. "The _fuck_ kind of-- Don't you try 'Iwa-chan' me, don't you--" Iwaizumi let out a deep sigh, and Tooru was distinctly aware of its distortion compared to the real thing. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"Iw--"

"Of course I do, of course I--" Tooru let out a sob, and Hajime's voice turned softer. "I spent seventeen years of my life next to you, you idiot. At the least, Stockholm syndrome got to me." 

Tooru laughed, and it very quickly turned to tears. "Don't tease me, Hajime. I'm delicate." 

"Get some sleep, asshole." Hajime told him. "I'll... Go to sleep. I'll call you when you're..." A silence that streched a little too long. "Sober."

The call ended. Tooru dropped the phone and wiped his face with both hands. He looked at them, shiny in the dim light. He patted around the bed, trying to find the bottle and closed his finger around the cool glass. He fell back and held it above him, wondering if the distorted view of the ceiling came from the liquid or his own eyes.

**30\. Addiction**

"I think you might need help." You scoff at the suggestion. You don't need _help_ , you've played this part of the level like a million times. You look up at Kuroo at a part you can play without looking, and stare him in what should be his eyes. (Your vision dances with greenish blue splotches that don't dissipate quickly enough for you to get a good grip on exactly where his familiar face is.) 

You just grunt and look back down to the screen. You've been trying to finish this game for (REDACTED BUT TOTALLY NOT THAT LONG) hours now, and this is a matter of pride. Your focus shifts back to the game, tuning out whatever Kuro is going to say next. The glow of the screen hurts, but it's a familiar burn in your corneas by now. 

Up, up, wait for the glow, up left next up glow down left up wait for the-- 

" _No_ " you whisper, watching your character die again. Watching yourself lose again. Your hand moves to restart, but a familiar set of spindly things are stopping you. You look again to the blur that is probably Kuroo's face, as they are more than likely his fingers stopping you from regaining your honor. As you try to blink away the blurs in your eyes to defend yourself properly, the device is taken from you. 

You whine and stretch out your hands, unable to work up the energy for your limbs to do much else. The world seems to shift on its axis for a moment, and you panic but are eased by the familiar sight of Kuro's butt. (You'll push the thought that you've looked at it enough for it to be _familiar_ deep, deep, into parts of your mind labelled "Do Not Open.") 

"We're getting you back to civilization" he says, determined, as you sway with every step where you're flung across his shoulder (He's really strERROR "DO NOT LOOK" RETURN). You sigh and resign yourself to your fate, watching black whirlpools swim the teal that still dominates your vision.

**41\. Glitter**

Yachi ran a hand down the notebook, feeling the rough edges of the glitter nip at her fingers. She pulled back and examined the sparks left on her hand, twisting it so the light from her bedroom lamp would catch and reflect pink and green shifts. She looked back down to the notebook, little owl emboss staring back up to her with rhinestone eyes, and sighed.

"Why did I buy another one..." She opened the bottom drawer on her desk (the one with the blue cat sticker) and put the small notebook on a growing stack of beglittered stationary.

**50\. Magic**

"Do it again!"

Daichi looked at the little redheaded child that removed itself from Hinata's legs. He looked up at Hinata, who was busy gesturing at the other first-years and didn't seem to notice she left. He looked back down to Natsu (Natsu? Was that it?) And moved the coin around the fingers again. Her small eyes followed the silver gleam with interest, and Daichi smiled. He moved the coin around his fingers, discreetly palming it, and showing Natsu his empty hands. 

"I can't! Unless..." He reached behind her ear, tucking back her hair, and pulled the coin out. "Ah! You do have one!" He smiled. "Thanks."

The girl was disturbingly silent. Daichi was worried he'd scared her, but she just reached up to take the coin from him. 

"NII-CHAN!" She shouted (oh my god she had a set of lungs on her), "DAI-CHAN IS MAGIC!" She ran up and Hinata scooped her up with practiced ease, and she showed him the coin excitedly, eyes shining. 

**51\. Fire**

Bokuto stared at Akaashi's profile. Akaashi was telling a story, making small gestures here and there, hands graceful as ever. The warm light danced off of his hair and face, and would've made his teeth shine if he didn't cover his mouth when he laughed.

Bokuto sighed and followed the embers that kicked from the fire as they joined the stars. He leaned back, letting himself fall and catching his head in his hands before it hit the sand. 

"Bokuto-san?" He could hear Akaashi ask. "Are you alright?" 

Bokuto sighed and felt the fire warm his calves and the log bite into his lower back. "I'm fine."

"Not going down?"

"No." Bokuto wanted to sit back up, but the image of Akaashi in the low light was branded into the deepest crevices of his mind. The problem was that he wanted to see it even more, like forever? Forever is a long time to look at someone, but with Akaashi it felt somehow necessary. The only solution that presents itself is refusing to look at him at all.

"If you say so." Akaashi said, eyebrow probably quirked. Bokuto hear him stand up. "I'm going to get a blanket from the car. If anyone needs something, just yell." 

And Bokuto had no choice but to watch him as he walked away. He felt the fire flicker in his chest as Akaashi walked along the sand, the orange glow of the fire slowly replaced by the silvery light of the moon. He looked back to the sky, watching the sparks glow orange against the white stars and in that moment, he knew he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell when I skipped around a lot and got bored and also what my OTPs might be ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
